


Reflect On You

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto tends to criticize himself, and Ignis decides to make him reflect on all the good things he sees in him.Literally.





	Reflect On You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Chaotic Bastard Asher for the prompts and HUGE THANKS TO Niscuit-Gravy for the beta read! (Also, thank you, Promnis Discord server, for existing.) I touched this last, so any remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Prompts came from: https://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts  
> Prompts were: body worship, giggly sex, and mirror sex.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Reflect On You**

"No, no, no!" Prompto squealed in gleeful panic and tried to cover his midsection as he fled into the bedroom. Ignis, too, was laughing even as he chided him, “No, you get back here!” and gave chase. It wasn’t every night their late-night get-togethers turned into tickle-fights, and Prompto couldn’t decide if he hated or loved it.

"Stop tickling me!” Prompto backed into Ignis’ bed, still giggling as he tried to protect his ticklish spots with fumbling hands. “Don't touch, I’m sensitive!" 

"Oh, no, you won’t escape that easily! Come back here!" Ignis seized Prompto around the waist and tumbled him down onto his bed. Prompto laughed hard as Ignis pinned him down and peppered his face with a smattering of feather-soft kisses. “I told you, I’m going to show you!”

“Iggy, please!” Prompto squirmed, but Ignis, eyes crinkled with amusement, lifted his shoulders and straddled Prompto’s legs to keep him trapped against the bed. Before Prompto could squirm out, Ignis wiggled his fingers in a mock-menacing way, then descended onto Prompto to tickle him all over, ribs to navel. Prompto laughed hard - he couldn’t help it! - and threw his head back with a peal of glee. Ignis kissed his exposed neck, finishing with a little nibble, and Prompto was left gasping as goosebumps ran all down his arms. “C’mon!”

“No means no, darling.” Ignis nipped a little harder on the column of Prompto’s neck that time. “I told you I’d punish you the next time I heard you say a single bad thing about yourself.” Prompto tried not to groan as Ignis kissed a ring around the base of his neck. “What was it you said? You were ‘plain’ and ‘nothing special?’”

“Iggy,” Prompto started. He wanted to enjoy Ignis’ chest a mere inch away from his, but he still pushed him back to try and look him in the face. “C’mon, I joke about myself, it’s better than letting other people rag on me-”

“My dear heart, hearing such horrible things about oneself, even from one’s own mouth, is damaging.” Ignis sat up just enough to look down into Prompto’s eyes. “I don’t want you to say unkind things about yourself. Not a single cruel word.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, and Ignis responded in kind by covering him with scattered kisses all over his neck and the top of his chest. “I was just saying, my pictures are way more beautiful than me!”

“And I object, wholeheartedly! Come, you, if you must see to believe-” Nearly effortlessly, Ignis threw his arms around Prompto’s waist and hoisted him up. “Then take a look!”

Ignis had a full-length mirror hung on the back of the door, as broad as the door itself, polished to perfect clarity and bordered with lights so bright that the room reflected behind them was completely black. Stood where they were, Prompto could see Ignis holding him in it, his own form the glowing focal point of its reflection. Prompto couldn’t help but give a cheeky grin. “Oh, is this how you make sure you look amazing every day?”

“Hush, now; we’re talking about you.” Ignis set his chin on Prompto’s shoulder, cheek to cheek with him, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him there. “You have to see what I see when I look at you.”

“There’s not much to see.” Prompto gestured towards the mirror with his hand. His thick legs in his comfy baggy pajama pants, his arms with that little wobble of fat just under the shoulder that he just couldn’t starve off, his own boring face, all the things he hid under his clothes, him. “I told you, I’m nothing special. I’m mostly okay with that, you know?” He plucked at the hem of his shirt, but Ignis sighed against his ear.

“Darling, no. Do you know what I see when I look at that?” He didn’t move his hand from its place on Prompto’s waist to gesture at his image in the mirror. “I see someone who never fails to make me smile.” Ignis gave his middle a quick squeeze to tickle him, kissing his neck a few times, and Prompto laughed and squirmed. Ignis braced him against his body, keeping him close. “I see eyes that sparkle in the sunlight, as deep and lovely as any ocean I could imagine.” Prompto hummed as Ignis kissed the back of his neck, making the hair there stand on end. “The eyes are the window to the soul, you know.” 

“That’s cheesy.”

“It’s true.” Ignis planted a wet kiss on Prompto’s cheek, then held his gaze in the mirror. “I see the lovely person whose company is a greater treasure to me than anything I have ever beheld, anything I could ever have.” Ignis’ hand crept down his waist, then rucked his shirt up. Prompto flinched.

“H-hey.” Ignis’ touch was warm, and he smiled despite himself. “Wh-what are you-”

“And this body.” Ignis’ fingers danced up his belly, over the saggy skin and stretch marks, plunging through his insecurities to as he explored the contours of his abs. “I adore the places where you’re soft. I love the way your skin feels under my hand.” He pulled Prompto’s shirt up over his head, then tickled back down his chest as Prompto tried to cover his chest. “You’re exquisite. I love the way you move.” He slid his palms up his sides to Prompto’s shoulders and rubbed his hands down Prompto’s bare arms, slow, slow, slow, and Prompto felt a chill run through him as heat climbed his spine. 

“Iggy…” He squirmed as Ignis ran his thin fingers back down his sides, over his chest and ribcage, only to fasten at his hips. His fingertips caught in the hollows there, and Ignis ground his hips against Prompto’s ass. Prompto whined, but Ignis tutted him as his thumbs traced the slight curve where his waist met his hips. “Don’t touch my chubby butt like that!"

“I happen to adore this butt, you know. You’ve the perfect example of a runner’s body, so toned and lean, so muscular in all the right spots.” He gave Prompto’s ass a generous squeeze, eliciting a gasp. Prompto squirmed, resisting, as Ignis’ caress proceeded to a gentle massage. "These thighs, so strong, you could spring to Altissia and home and hardly touch the ground. Oh, how your hard work shows!" Ignis groped Prompto with a new fervor, and Prompto could feel himself reacting, the front of his pants getting tighter as they tented out, but all he could do with Ignis holding him was wiggle, a futile action that only rubbed his supple bottom into Ignis’ welcoming touch. Ignis was smirking at the mirror like the cat that had caught the canary as his fingers dug into the springy flesh. “If you are even the slightest bit ‘chubby,’ here or anywhere, all the more to enjoy.” He pinched, and Prompto squeaked and squirmed. Prompto could see how flushed he was in his reflection, and the delight dancing in Ignis’ eyes. Ignis had probably spotted that he was hard in his pants, and hummed against the skin on his back. “I could just eat you up.” 

“Y-yeah? Well, why don’t’cha?” He grinned at Ignis, hoping to hide his wavering confidence, and Ignis laughed and rubbed his waist.

“All in due time. I wish to appreciate every inch of you. I want you to see the lovely you that I see.” He punctuated with a little tickle. “Shall I?” 

Prompto had no time to answer before Ignis traced a line of kisses down Prompto’s neck, then down the plane of his back, and he had to suppress a shiver. Ignis’ lithe, clever fingers ghosted down that same trail as he sank to his knees. “Bend over, love, put your hands on other side of the mirror.” Prompto could see Ignis knelt behind him as he pressed his fingertips into Prompto’s lower back. He felt a little stupid, but he leaned forward at the waist, where he could see the little rolls of fat still on his belly curving outwards. Ignis hummed, and Prompto looked into the mirror to see his own face, too close, but when Ignis’ slid his pants down his legs, leaving him exposed. His erection sprung free of his boxers with surprising force, bobbing slightly against his lower belly, and Ignis chuckled where he knelt. Prompto’s heart raced at the very thought of all the potential in that submissive gesture.

“Do you know what it is to look up with you mounted on my cock? Look at your face, love.” Ignis nibbled on the skin at his hip, and Prompto whined and bit his lip. His pupils were dilated in his reflection, and there was a faint sheen on his face. “Oh, do you glow when I make love to you.” Prompto’s face took heat, and he gripped the sides of the mirror tight as Ignis left quick little bites across the curve of his ass, his hands still caressing the flesh. His thumb touched the pucker of muscle. Prompto gasped as the thrill seized him. “Ah, and those sweet little noises!” Ignis sighed, his breath breezing against his hole, and Prompto couldn’t restrain a full-body shiver. His cock was absolutely throbbing now, and the sensation left him panting as Ignis’ mouth came nearer and nearer to his entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, only to hear Ignis tut him again. “Watch, lovely.” 

Then, there was a drizzle of something cold across his hole. Prompto gasped again, eyes wide, mouth slack, only to moan at the sensation of being opened wide as Ignis pushed two fingers in, slow, slow, slow. Prompto automatically spread his legs as Ignis’ fingers pushed in, his jaw agape as Ignis breached his channel with the confident certainty of a man who mastered every task he attempted. “Look at yourself, Prompto.” It was a command, and Prompto was already looking, watching his own face flush with emotion and strain as Ignis pumped his fingers into him to the knuckle. He was almost drooling, mouth working and wet, bright red. His chest, taut and tense, heaved as he tried to keep up with his racing heart. “I can see how much you want me in every beautiful feature. I wish I could own your mouth, and my Gods, my love, that filthy tongue of yours. If only you could see the way you look with those perfect lips around my cock, or your tongue on my sac, but I’ll settle for this.” Ignis pushed in further, the burn of being stretched eased with the chilly lubricant, and Prompto saw the way Ignis' gaze sparkled as he moaned and braced himself. “Do you see yourself? Look at that strength, the way you endure!”

Prompto tried to respond, but Ignis twisted his fingers, then crooked them inside of him, and whatever words were on the tip of his tongue broke off into a moan. Ignis, smiling victoriously, pushed deeper, and Prompto cried out and stomped a foot. “Iggy, please!”

“That’s what I want to hear. Oh, love, to see the look on your face when you’re begging for me.” Ignis pulled his fingers out, only to pour on more lubricant and push them back in deep and hard. Before Prompto had a chance to cry out again, his fingers were out, Ignis was standing, dragging his hands up Prompto’s hips, then shoving his pants down roughly and working himself free of his clothes. Prompto knew he was getting himself out of his boxer briefs, could feel Ignis’ elegant member nudging the cleft of his cheeks, and knew every detail, the slight curve, the trace of the veins, the plump head that flushed purple when Ignis was in desperate need. He wanted to see it, loved watching Ignis’ eyes roll back in his head as he sank down onto it but he could only see his own face alight with ecstasy as Ignis pushed into him, his dick stretching his channel inch by inch in one slow, slow stroke.

Ignis just felt so damn  _ good. _

“Beautiful, darling." Prompto shivered, the praise burning up his spine with burn of the first thrust. "I adore the way you take me. That smile, when I reach bottom - ah!” Prompto could see just what Ignis meant: the utter satisfaction and glee at the feeling of that perfect dick sliding home. 

“Love the way you  _ take _ me,” Prompto retorted, gripping the mirror tight, and he watched as Ignis gripped his waist and set a steady, harsh rhythm. He drove into Prompto’s body like he owned him, and Prompto watched as Ignis shaped him and formed him, with hands on waist like an artisan made beauty out of a lump of clay. 

Except Ignis always saw this vision of him, didn’t he? 

“Iggy, Iggy, please,” Prompto keened, voice rising to a pitch as he pushed back against each of Ignis’ thrusts. In his own image, he could see the torque of his muscles, his arms and belly and chest flexed and shining with sweat. His freckles, his nose, his weird smile, they were still there, but his face, determined and delighted, was almost handsome in this light, and he saw none of his imperfections. He wasn't plain. Ignis' love made him brilliant.

"How would you like to come?" Ignis nipped at his ear and ground the head of his dick into Prompto's prostate. "I want you to see yourself at your peak."

Prompto had to strain for air, his dick suddenly too hard and his balls too heavy as Ignis slowed his pace to a gentle roll. "Ah… I want…" Ignis encouraged him with a whispered affirmation as he picked up speed again. "Your mouth… will you blow me? When you're done?" Ignis' hips rolled faster, encouraged, and Prompto went for it: "I want to see you in front of me, and I want your mouth while I have your come running down my legs."

Ignis swore softly and his next thrust was harsher, but one hand slipped from gripping his hip to form a snug ring at the base of his cock. Prompto's balls drew up tight, as Ignis drove into him faster. "That confidence! Your forbearance! You drive me mad, love- ah!" With just that soft gasp, Ignis locked up, his grip tight enough to bruise, and Prompto felt heat flood him. Ignis swore softly a few times, then, slow, slow, slowly pulled out. He didn't release Prompto's prick as he caught his breath, flushed and panting where he stood behind Prompto, and Prompto stared at his own blown expression, his gleaming body, as he straightened his back and felt warmth seeping out of him. Then, smoothly, swiftly, without a word and without releasing him, Ignis circled him, dropped to his knees, and swallowed him down.

Ignis only let go of his dick to grip his thighs, then tipped those green eyes up to him, and Prompto didn't have to look at his image in the mirror to see Ignis' adoration reflected in that gaze. Prompto cradled Ignis' head, fingers carding into his hair, still catching his breath as he smiled coyly down at him. "I guess… you wouldn't… like anyone… not pretty?" 

Ignis' laugh in response vibrated all the way up his spine, and one good hard lick up his shaft had Prompto spilling in a few white-hot bursts onto Ignis' tongue. He gasped, holding Ignis tight, but saw what Ignis saw in reflection: his own flushing face, lost in pleasure. When he released Ignis, Ignis smoothly stood and withdrew to clear his mouth, and Prompto staggered back from the mirror. He caught a glimpse of himself, loose and love drunk, before Ignis returned and took him by the hands. 

"Let me clean you up, dearest."

"Y… yeah."

Ignis' touch was as fervent in the afterglow as he wiped Prompto down, as he dogged the lights and cuddled up to him in his bed, still stroking his hair as he pillowed his head on Ignis' chest in the comfortable dark. "Love."

"Love you too," Prompto replied muzzily into Ignis' breastbone.

"Of course, darling, but." Ignis laughed through his nose. "Earlier. You said I wouldn't like anyone 'not pretty.' I merely needed to remind you that I love you, not only because you're lovely. And no. I couldn't love anyone any less radiant and beautiful than you." Ignis kissed his forehead, and Prompto, lax and contented, beamed.

"Yeah?" Prompto chuckled, and threw his arm over Ignis' chest. "I guess it's nice to see what you see in me. But, uh." He lifted his eyes to catch Ignis' gaze, as he adored him even in the dark. "If I forget, promise me you'll remind me?"

Ignis laughed warmly, fumbling to find Prompto's hand before clasping it tight and gently tickling his palm. His answer came, sure, slow and smooth, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times, until the lesson takes."

Content, Prompto fell asleep there, knowing for sure he could never love anyone more.


End file.
